In a field of mobile communication, along with spread of cellular phone terminals, a traffic concerning cellular phones tends to increase. Especially, increase in traffic occurs as a result of accessing to or downloading from Web sites, due to improvement of service contents by provided operators, in particular, improvement of Web-based contents, or such. On the other hand, resources required therefor are limited, and as a result, communication of another cellular phone existing within a same base station area may be affected by execution of transmission/reception of a large amount of user data for a cellular phone.
Conventionally, in such a mobile communication system, for a cellular phone which exists in an area covered by a base station, data transfer may be carried out by communication via the base station as well as another base station adjacent thereto. Further, within an area covered by a common base station, a common radio resource is used both for transmitting an ordinary speech signal and for transmitting other user data such as Web contents. Thereby, in a case where many cellular phones exist within the area covered by the common base station, when one terminal thereof carries out high rate data transfer processing such as downloading of Web contents, another terminal may not carry out communication until the high rate data transfer processing ends.